


Kissin' On My Tattoos

by MiyukiDatOC



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by song, Oneshot, short and sweet, slight nsfw, tatted hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyukiDatOC/pseuds/MiyukiDatOC
Summary: it was unexpected but he didn't mind.





	Kissin' On My Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> a small little thing inspired by August Alsina's Kissin' On My Tattoos

Hanzo groaned in pure ecstasy as your lips continued to draw patterns across his naked chest and torso, hands brushing light strokes across his apparent erection.

He had been home for around an hour before you rushed into the small apartment you shared and pouncing him on top of the sofa, mumbling about how much you hated work and you wanted nothing more but to relax and eat junk food.

Apparently, you also had different plans.

As you finally detached your mouth from his tatted body, you felt a hand curl in your locks and another guiding its way into your now soaked underwear. Pressing yourself down on your lover’s hand, you returned to letting your tongue caress over every fine detail of his tattoos.

Love bites were made, moans bounced off the walls, and the quiet squeak of your shared bed echoed ever so slightly.

Your position was switched in a sudden turn of your bodies, a smirk spreading across the archer’s face. “I wouldn’t have anyone else kiss on my tattoos the way you do… Now, I shall return the favor.”


End file.
